Keep Me Close
by munchkinlandr
Summary: Post-movie, Elsa wants to be close to her sister. Future M-rated if people want me to continue?
1. Chapter 1

The door to Anna's room slid open, the moonlight shining in from the uncovered windows reaching its blue fingers out to hit the twinkling crystals of Elsa's night gown.

"Anna?" She whispered, her old habit of uncertainty seeping through.

Elsa sat on the edge of her sister's bed, the warmth relaxing her nerves. Anna shifted, twisting around beneath the sheets. The redhead's eyes blinked open slow, heavy with sleep but lidded with a happiness Anna hadn't felt in a long time. The joy of having her sister so close was overwhelming. Anna lifted a hand over the blanket and patted the space beside her, and grabbed her sister's hands in her own once she was laid out fully.

Anna frowned, her mouth opening slightly when she caught glimpse of the tears in Elsa's eyes, and sat up. "Elsa what's wrong?" She leaned over her, her intense concern pulling soft giggles from the other.

"Nothing, I was just -" Elsa stopped. Anna blinked and leaned in closer.

"You just...? Elsa, are you alright? You're not gonna run a-"

"No no no no," Elsa brought a hand up to smother her laughter. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, watching intently as her sister started to blush. "I'm just - happy to be able to touch you again." Anna's head rested on Elsa's chest, Elsa's fingers in Anna's hair.

After a moment's hesitation, Anna went lax, enjoying the gentle scratching of Elsa's hand going through her auburn tresses, relishing too the closeness. The warmth. The open love.

"I'm so sorry for freezing you, Anna." The tears were back, Anna could hear them in her voice. Anna opened her eyes, lifting her head.

"It's okay, Elsa. I - I wouldn't ever change what happened, because after all - all of that, I got you back." Anna whispered, biting her lip and smiling warily, as if she still thought her sister would get up and leave. "You're all I ever wanted, Elsa."

Unsure of how to express in any other way how much she had missed her older sister, Anna leaned in, her eyes full of quiet desperation. The moon crawled up higher on its base of starry sky, watching with no judgment as two pairs of lips collided.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, crushing her little sister to her in a needy grip of affection. Anna was no better, sliding her arm around Elsa's shoulder and threading her fingers through her hair. Anna's lips moved roughly against Elsa's, melding to become one. To forever be a part of the other.

"Elsa I love you,"

* * *

**A.N. Hello! After re-watching Frozen i was hit by some massive feels, and this is the result. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's tongue tangled with Elsa's, and pairs, trios, dozens of hands coming from everywhere and no where touched and roamed and tugged at nightgowns, longing for hidden skin.

Anna slid her palm along Elsa's thigh, listening faintly to her painting into her mouth, and pressed against her sister's damp undergarments. Elsa sucked in a breath, unlatching from the kiss to sink into the bed. Anna snickered, lowering her head to press her lips to Elsa's neck, her fingers tugging the moist fabric aside and delved suddenly into Elsa's slick folds.

_How did I let it get this far?_ Elsa asked herself, but put a hold on the question when another wave of pleasure surged through her.

"Anna, please," The blanket dropped to the floor, forgotten. Anna's kisses trailed down Elsa's body, her free hand pulling her nightgown down lower. Anna claimed an exposed, milky breast, swirling her tongue around her winter rose bud tit (too much AHS sorrynotsorry). She thrusted her fingers deep inside, the heat of her digits contrasting between the cold of her sister, and felt Elsa tremble beneath her mouth and around her hand.

Before Anna could get Elsa off, she gently shoved away Anna's hand and flipped them over. Anna stared breathlessly up at her sister, watching with wide eyes, and Elsa smiled sweetly down at her auburn haired sibling. She rightened her nightgown and pressed a long kiss on Anna's mouth, then laid down beside her.

Anna, unable to control herself now that she finally had Elsa back, went to cover her body with her own once again, dipping her head down close to her sister. Elsa turned her head away and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, laughing softly.

"No," Elsa peeped.

"_Yes_," Anna groaned, demanding and flustered. Wait - what was - was this really - _what_?

Elsa looked back at her sister, shifting slightly from the flames still brewing between her legs. She guided Anna's head down to her shoulder, and complacently she let her, a small pinch of confusion still on her face. "I've neglected you for so long, Anna. I'm going to make it up. Just not now."

"Tomorrow?" Anna asked, burrowing into her sister's side. They were both still hot, they're skin almost uncomfortably burning against each other, so the blanket wasn't thought of. Elsa snorted into Anna's hair, her own eyelids already growing heavy.

"Go to bed, Anna."

* * *

Anna woke to an empty bed, and her heart jumped up her throat. She sat up in a hurry, almost knocking down a lamp in her struggle to get off the bed and make sure Elsa hadn't disappeared. Handmaids gasped and went to corral a half naked Anna back into her room, before any one saw her impropriety, but she would have none of it. Anna bulled through the pushing fingers and blabbering mouths.

Anna burst into Elsa's room, and stopped short. "O-_oh_,"

Elsa looked over her shoulder, her gloved fingers fighting to pull up the zip to her regal dress. She was surprised to see Anna, but more so upset that she was still in her smallclothes. "Anna, please get dressed. I woke you up an hour ago to bathe - you look like you've just gotten out of a mud-pit."

Oh yes, that was right. Anna remembered suddenly and with clarity that Elsa had indeed roused her earlier; Anna smiled sheepishly when she realized she had fallen back asleep. "Oh, right, sorry El - I mean, your Majesty." Anna curtsied., and went to leave.

"Wait, Anna?" Elsa rushed, taking a step towards the closing door.

Anna poked her out from behind the door, smiling thin-lipped and innocent. "Yeah?" She saw her sister swallow.

"Could you - um," Elsa blushed. "Could you zip me up, sis?" Anna straightened, her eyes widening, and she moved across the room to oblige her elder.

"Okay." Anna mumbled. She lightly brushed Elsa's hair, which was down, over her pale shoulder, and took up the zip. Elsa breathed in, idly tugging her gloves further up, admiring herself with a critizing eye in the full length mirror she had been standing in front of all along. The dress it's self was pretty, but set snug on Elsa's full figure it was the beautifullest sight Anna had ever seen. And she said so much, kissing Elsa on the nape of her neck and watching her close her eyes through the mirror.

The dress was a deep emerald, with a low collar of shining ice, and long silk sleeves that almost touched the ground. Around Elsa's waist was a silver chain, and in Elsa's hair was a small, transparent tiara. Anna looked the complete opposite, her hair all mused and her clothes rumpled, but none the less she liked the picture they made together in the looking glass.

"Your finest clothes, Anna, go get them on." Elsa turned around, and though her eyes showed her apprehension, her voice was authoritative, her posture military. "I'll meet you in the dining hall. We have guests."

"Guests?" Anna didn't remember any guests. "So soon? You've only been back at Arendelle for a week."

Elsa shrugged lightly, and Anna noticed her gloves when she started to twist her hands together. "They didn't know, I suppose."

Anna sighed quietly through her nose, grabbing Elsa's hands and slowly tugging her gloves off. She didn't like that Elsa was feeling nervous, it made her nervous too. "Okay well, I'll go get dressed and then we can see what they want - together." Anna kissed her sister on the cheek and flounced out of the room, taking the gloves with her. Elsa looked over herself once more in the mirror then went to greet the mysterious guests...

* * *

**A.N. Okay so, this is turning into more than just smut I guess hahaha. I have a plan. I have a motive. Let's roll. Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Servants rushed to pull open the doors to the dining hall as Elsa came down the hall; her slight tardiness having caused them to slack a little. Now that they were again at their posts some smiled and gushed silently, admiring their queen.

"Your Majesty. You look stunning." A swordsman commented, bowing when she thanked him. Elsa wondered briefly if she should wait for her sister, that way they could go in together, but she knew she shouldn't let her surprise quests wait any longer if she could help it. Elsa nodded to the swordsman, and he pulled open the doors to the grand dining hall, announcing her arrival.

A woman and her son stood up by the table. They shared prominent blonde hair, but that was where the similarities seemed to end. The woman, whom was very beautiful, dressed provocatively in vibrant colors, her hooded eyes piercing, her smooth face intimidatingly alluring. Her smile was almost a mock, her gaze slithering along Elsa's young little body. The Queen could hardly meet her eye for longer than a few seconds.

Her son, however, was bashful and calm. His blonde hair was swept to the side and his smile warm. His hands were behind his back, pushing out his chest to show off his medals and pendents like peacock foliage. He was quiet in manner and physique...

...And he looked disturbingly like her father, the late King of Ardenelle.

Elsa froze, a chill filling her up as she stared at the boy, her mouth opening in frightened awe. A sudden shout from behind her jeered the Queen out of her shock, and she turned just in time to catch Anna before her sister knocked her over.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna." The swordsman projected, his posture military.

"I'm sorry! We're sorry, we're really late, oh gosh." Anna wheezed through a smile, panting as she straightened herself. "G'morning, please have a seat. You too, Elsa - I mean, Queen Elsa -"

"Anna."

"- And we can get this started. We haven't had guests in a long time. Well -"

"Anna."

"- We had guests for our - Queen Elsa's coronation, but... What?" Anna looked at her sister, her brow furrowing when she noticed Elsa's moist eyes. "What's the... Elsa?"

Her sister cleared her throat, composing herself as Anna slid her gaze to their guests, trying to figure out - oh.

Anna's breath left her, shallowing and leaving her mouth dry. Under her breath, for a slight heartbeat she believing what her eyes were seeing, Anna chewed out, "Daddy?"

It wasn't her father though. This mirage was too young, too clean-shaven. Too...Alive. Anna licked her lips, a sense of protection welling up in her chest as she realized the pain such a small mistake had caused her tiny family. "Who are you two? Why are you here?"

The older woman looked surprised, but she grinned in a cat like way. Teenage defiance.

The swordsman at the grand entrance shifted on his feet, clearing his throat awkwardly. Having gathered the royal sister's attention, he thickly proclaimed, "Presenting Queen Veronica, Regent of Ardennes, and her son prince Arryn."

The woman's vulturous smile turned chastised as the herald announced her status.

"Y - " Elsa swallowed, "You may sit." She said, trying to be heard from across the table.

The serving maids filled their plates with much of everything, leaving the rest within arm's reach of the Queen and her guests. The woman, Veronica, pleaded for wine, and once given had her glass filled to the brim. The wine matched her lips. Anna could hear the serving maids whispering with the cooks in the kitchen, and she nearly burst,

"So, what are you guys doing here?" She blurted out, immediately regretting her folly when Elsa hissed her name in chiding.

The older woman giggled throatily, her son's chest rumbled with his cool laughter. The sister's exchanged a quick glance, Anna smiling warily and Elsa completely frozen.

"Pardon us, Queen Elsa," Prince Arryn set his silverware down, apologizing. She lifted a dainty hand in acceptance. "My mother and I are being indecent, I know."

"Our dismal journey has blundered our manners, it seems." Veronica touched her son's shoulder, her lips in a laugh. "Sweet Elsa, I should like to introduce you to your cousin, prince Arryn. Notice his striking semblence to your father?" Lord knows, they noticed. "That is because your father was my brother. We were very close as children."

"Our... Aunt?" Elsa chewed out the words, in a state of confusion. "We... We were never informed of your - existence. Please excuse our shock."

Veronica scowled faintly, her years tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I have little doubt that was your mother's fault, if I'm permitted to so freely speak of the dead." But she barrelled on without consent nor rejection. "Lady SoandSo had my brother under her spell, and she always hated me. For what reason I do not know." Anna sensed that was a lie, but held her tongue. "I'm sure your father would have mentioned me if he were not so deeply in love with her. We were very close. Almost inseparable."

"I believe you." Elsa's hands curled, and Anna peeked worriedly at her older sister, listening to the authoritative strictness lacing her voice with ice. "Though it makes one wonder where our loving aunt was during my Lord father's funeral."

Oh, that's such a good point! Anna thought and glared at their visitors.

"That is a part of why we are here." His mother was too shocked for words, so Prince Arryn was left to reply. "We hope you would be able to forgive us our small - transgression, Your Majesty. But it could not have been helped. My mother still grieves. We did, however, have a ceremony of our own in Ardennes, commemorating the rulers of our brother kingdom. We can only express our deepest regrets -"

"I loved your father." The Queen Regent suddenly proclaimed, spitting and teary. "I loved him with all my heart. As much as a younger sister could love her brother and then some. Do not sit there and silently accuse me of anything less than devotion."

The dining hall grew quiet. The doors to the kitchen pausing in their revealing of the next courses. Veronica was clutching her son's hand in a death grip, her eyes alive with fire. Then, "More wine!" she barked, and the world leapt to make up for lost time.

Anna could practically taste the awkward embarrassment wafting off Elsa as she screamed internally. "Sorry. We don't have any suspicions on your claim to our family. We - Queen Elsa and I share your grievance to our parent's deaths."

Veronica nodded, waving brusquely as she took a deep drink from her glass. Silence lapsed once again. Anna felt responsible to keep the conversation alive, if anything.

"Sometimes it feels as if Queen Elsa and I are alone. I'm glad you came to visit us, Aunty Veronica. I hope you and Prince Arryn will stay for a while."

The Queen Regent's smile loosened the knots in Anna's stomach.

"Ron."

"Uh - huh?"

"Call me Ron. Please. Veronica makes me queasy."

Anna spooned food into her mouth, trying to hide her blush. Elsa stirred beside her, straightening in her seat. "May - now that we've gotten through the bad things, and there is no longer any hard feelings between us, may we ask what the other reasons for your visit are? Not that we don't appreciate visitors, but..."

"Yeah, you're showing up here was pretty unexpected." Anna chimed in, enunciating surely around the unchewed mouthful of mead.

"Anna," Elsa whined.

Prince Arryn chuckled, fingering his napkin on the table. "That is very true, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa. But we are much too far away -"

"Much," Veronica bemoaned.

"- for riders or even ravens to be successfully received. It is not just sea that separates us. We are thousands of leagues inland as well, milady.

"With all that slop between us, I refuse to be sorry for any lack of communication." Veronica refilled her glass, her smirk a little forced. Anna wondered what as passing through her mind just then, but was too hooked in by her son's charisma that she soon forgot.

"There is a folklore which proposed dragons were once used to carry messages betwixt our lands. But that is a story for another time."

"The month we had word of the - passing, " Veronica's falter was a bereft, brief bearing of humanity; everything else about the woman seemed... Other-worldly, Anna supposed. Unreal, Elsa judged. "of my brother and his Lady wife Ardennes was in the midst of a Godforsaken drought - "

"Mother."

"Hush love. Livestock and their tenders alike were jumping to their deaths left and right because of the inedibility of the crops; the lack of water and moisture and the abundance of starvation was too much for the poor souls."

"It was devastating." Prince Arryn shook his head, made solemn by the mere memory. Elsa felt a surge of pity. "A near third of Ardennes' kingdom perished - honorable men and women, suckling babes as well."

You can imagine the sisters' reaction to this.

"Aye, milady, it was all very lamentable."

Veronica had sat back in her seat, relaxed and leisurely. She ran her tongue over her lips before she continued, "It took well over a year after the first rains to accumulate enough cargo to make the journey. But we are here now, yes? And we have much to discuss besides droughts and heartache."

Prince Arryn rested his hands on his lap, for the first time looking almost uncomfortable, before he shed that skin of unease and grinned loosely. His mother was eyeing him approvingly, critically.

Elsa was watching too, though her gaze was softer, less like the gaze of a passerby inspecting a leg of lamb. She watched, hypnotized, as Prince Arryn's creased eyes morphed into a handsome shade of purple. His smile was addictive, it seemed, for Elsa felt her features mimic quite suddenly and devoid of her consent. She lowered her eyes to the bread in her hand.

"It is a well-known fact that marriage within the family was almost habitual to our ancestors. It kept the line pure, kept the platinum hair" a sly glance was directed towards Anna, "and big cocks." There was a round-the-room spit take. "Anyway, in order to strengthen our ties to Arendelle I, Queen Regent formally request, on behalf of my son Prince Arryn, for your hand in holy matrimony."

Wait - what?!

**A.N. Happy late holidays! So, we have some new characters BTW, lol. How is my Anna, though? I'm not all too confident in how well I'm portraying her, to be real... Anyway, R&amp;R loves, and enjoy! **


End file.
